Farplane Bliss
by Arreis Kurai
Summary: I miss you terribly...but what happens when I get a chance to see you? But how?


I feel like writing a short fic....and I like writing Final Fantasy Fics..so.... Disclaimer: SquareEnix and the staff on Final Fantasy X-2 WARNING: May contain spoilers  
  
I watched as Vegnagun collapsed. But things were far from over, and I knew it. I stood silent as Vegnagun continued to fall, and Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal all turned to leave. Paine and Rikku looked on with me, but I doubt the felt, as I did, that the battle wasn't over. And I was right.  
  
Out of the core of Vegnagun, I spotted Shuyin. His striking resemblance to you threw me off guard, as it always did. I felt my emotions stir, or perhaps, being in the dressphere I was in, it Lenne's emotions were the ones rising up.  
  
I didn't care though, because I found a way to quickly suppress those feelings. I knew that in this dressphere I wouldn't have to fight Shuyin. I was safe from harm.  
  
"Lenne?" I heard him say in a drowsy voice. It sounded as if he had been sleeping, but even in the drowsiness, I once again found a striking resemblance to you. I shook that from my thoughts as Shuyin stepped closer to me.  
  
I nodded, and I wasn't exactly telling a lie. I could feel Lenne's emotions and all of her love for Shuyin, so in part, I was her. Maybe too much so. I felt myself wanting to reach out to Shuyin, to touch his soft skin that all of a sudden my body seemed to ache for, and suddenly, it was as if I recognized it. I could feel his skin beneath my palms, the feel of his skin on mine.  
  
I shook my head. Too much of Lenne was rubbing off on me, and it was because Shuyin was so close.  
  
"Lenne?" he asked again. He didn't wait for an answer though. He began talking quickly and rambling on and on. I lost track of what he said. I was thinking briefly of you. Again I had to shake my head, and force the thoughts to leave. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I concentrate on the task I had at hand?  
  
"Shuyin," I started. "Love conquers all, right?" He nodded, and I continued on, noticing that my voice was becoming overlaid with another. I stopped thinking about what I was saying. Paine and Rikku watched, and I heard them gasp when I was no longer standing alone. Lenne herself was now at my side, and Shuyin no longer noticed that I was here, and he paid no mind to the fact that I really wasn't Lenne. I continued one for one more sentence.  
  
"Shuyin.why?"  
  
After that, it felt as if something were ripped from me. Not only my skin felt like it was being ripped from my body, but my heart and soul as well. But it stopped when Lenne was in my full view. Paine, Rikku, and I watched this lovers' reunion.  
  
"Spira took everything from us!" Shuyin yelled in response to my previous question as Lenne.  
  
"Not everything," Lenne said calmly walking closer and closer to Shuyin so she was about an arm's length away. They stood and looked at each other as a breeze blew by. Lenne sighed. "We still have every bit of emotion for each other that we had so long ago. And I'm not letting go of that, nor am I going to ignore it."  
  
Lenne paused and took a step closer to Shuyin and put her hands on his chest and leaned slightly into him.  
  
"And even after all these years, we still found a way back to each other." Shuyin's expression softened a bit as he gently wrapped his arms around Lenne. She fell into him, and tears fell down her face.  
  
'Tell him, Lenne,' I thought. 'Tell him how you really feel.'  
  
It was almost as if Lenne had heard me.  
  
"Shuyin," Lenne's eyes were tearing slightly. "I never got to tell you. I wrote a song for you. '1,000 Words'. But I never got to sing it for you. But if you hear it, then know this. I wrote it because I love you, Shuyin."  
  
These words caught Shuyin totally off guard, and he looked a bit surprised. Lenne had never expressed her emotions, and she buried herself in Shuyin's shoulder before continuing to speak.  
  
"Let's go, Shuyin," Lenne said. "To a place where we can be together." Shuyin nodded as he leaned his head against Lenne's and they slowly became the little showers of light that I had seen so many times when I had performed sendings as a Summoner.  
  
"So it's over?" Paine asked from behind me. I nodded slowly but didn't turn around. I heard Rikku bounce for joy, and Paine walked to me. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Yeah, Yunie!" Rikku said excitedly. "Let's go tell everyone what happened!!"  
  
I nodded and walked from that place with Rikku and Paine. We kept walking until we came to the Farplane Glen and I stopped.  
  
"You two go ahead," I said quietly. From the saddened tone in my voice, they assumed that now would be a bad time to ask questions...and they were right. They continued on ahead of me, and I waited until they were gone.  
  
"You're here," I said.  
  
I heard something behind me, and turned to see a silhouette of you. "Tidus?" I questioned, afraid that it might be Shuyin again. The silhouette said nothing, but slowly materialized.  
  
My mouth formed a smile as soon as I was able to tell who it was. I reached out and touched his cheek, and my smile widened to find he was real.  
  
"How is this possible?" I asked  
  
"I'm not sure," you replied. "But I know I'm really here. It's not just a dream. I'm not a dream."  
  
I blinked hard, and tears ran down my cheeks, but I smiled and threw myself into your arms suddenly. You rested a hand on the back of my head, and ran your fingers though my hair, and your other hand embraced my upper back.  
  
"You really are here!" I cried out in excitement. "We're really here!" I felt you smile, and you rested your head on top of mine.  
  
"Tidus," I whispered as a happy sigh escaped my lips. I don't know how long we stood there, but it seemed all too short, and at the same time, it seemed like an eternity.  
  
I pulled my head from under yours, and gazed into your beautiful blue eyes. They were just as I remembered them, and for that I was glad. We stared for a while, until I parted my lips and you leaned towards me, and we met in a light, but love filled kiss. We drew away, but that didn't last long before we pushed ourselves to each other, and kissed hard.  
  
We had been separated for two years. For two years I had constantly dreamed of seeing you again. I had dreamed of being able to be with you, and share a life with you. I'm sure that you dreamed the same. But it seemed that our lives could not directly be shared, but our hearts, souls, and our bodies could be.  
  
We pulled away from our passionate kiss, and I sat in the flowers of the Farplane Glen. You sat next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you still come if I whistle?" You turned to me completely.  
  
"Yes," you said. "I will come here if I ever hear you whistle. And you'll do the same, won't you?" I nodded into his shoulder.  
  
~*~* Paine and Rikku, especially, wanted to know all the details. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were all interested too, though Brother was bit upset when I mentioned you.  
  
It wasn't all that long before we met there again. And again. It seemed that we saw each other every day, and in that way, we did share our lives. Sometimes, we discovered new places in the Farplane. But where we could go was limited, because neither of us were really dead, and we didn't truly belong in the Farplane.  
  
It wasn't long before we first made love, amongst the flowers of the Farplane, a time I'm sure that neither you nor I will ever forget. And I'm glad we won't. Neither of us will ever forget our times at the Farplane Glen, and, because of you, my story has become a lot more interesting.  
  
"It all began when I saw this sphere of you."  
  
Hope u all liked it!!!i kinda wrote it spur of the moment, but I like it..so neways, R&R, and tell me whatcha think!! And the last line is a quote from the game, the last one in fact..  
  
SPOILERthis wasn't directly from the game, if u haven't beaten it, but some of it is taken from the ending..like having to confront Shuyin after beating Vegnagun, and Yuna seeing Tidus in the Farplane Glen...but the scene in the ending I got wasn't nearly as good as this scene between them............I wanted a better scene in the game, and it wasn't even done in cinematic event graphics.........neways...I'll shut up now...... 


End file.
